Honoo no Riyuu
Honoo no Riyuu là bài hát nhân vật của Gouenji Shuuya. Bài này do Nojima Hirofumi - người lồng tiếng của cậu trình bày. Đánh giá Bài hát thể hiện phong cách và tinh thần của Gouenji, không lúc nào không nghĩ về bóng đá. Ngoài ra còn thể hiện được những tâm trạng của cậu trong suốt câu chuyện. Đúng, một mơ mộng riêng của mỗi người, dù nó có không tưởng đến chừng nào nhưng chỉ cần không từ bỏ nó, bạn vẫn đạt được nó. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Gouenji Shuuya (CV: Nojima Hirofumi) *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn/Sắp xếp:' Kawai Eiji *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc |-|Tiếng Nhật= いつも傍にある　守りたい灯火 いつも届いてる　無邪気な声援で 強くなれる もっととびきりの　笑顔の瞬間へ きっと叶えたい　その約束、胸に 今日も熱くなる わきあがる情熱に　大切な絆 いつだってそうやって　熱をくれる どこまでもこの足で　燃やし続けよう 心の芯　消せはしない　炎 選ぶわがままを　認めてくれた人 進むためらいに　言葉をくれた人 感謝してる だからまた俺は　再びこの場所で だから何度でも　ゴールを目指すんだ 決して逃げないで 信じたい情熱に　たくさんの理由 これからも真っ直ぐに　走っていける どこまでもこの足で　挑み続けよう その行方に　無限の夢　連れて (大切な絆…感謝してる…強くなれる） わきあがる情熱に　大切な絆 いつだってそうやって　熱をくれる どこまでもこの足で　燃やし続けよう 心の芯　消せはしない　炎 |-|Romaji= itsumo soba ni aru mamoritai tomoshibi itsumo todoiteru mujaki na seien de tsuyoku nareru motto tobikiri no egao no shunkan e kitto kanaetai sono yakusoku, mune ni kyou mo atsuku naru wakiagaru jounetsu ni taisetsu na kizuna itsudatte souyatte netsu wo kureru dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou kokoro no shin kese wa shinai honoo erabu wagamama wo mitomete kureta hito susumu tamerai ni kotoba wo kureta hito kansha shiteru dakara mata ore wa futatabi kono basho de dakara nando demo GOORU wo mezasun da kesshite nigenaide shinjitai jounetsu ni takusan no riyuu kore kara mo massugu ni hasshite ikeru dokomademo kono ashi de idomi tsuzukeyou sono yukue ni mugen no yume tsurete (taisetsu na kizuna… kansha shiteru… tsuyoku nareru) wakiagaru jounetsu ni taisetsu na kizuna itsudatte souyatte netsu wo kureru dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou kokoro no shin kese wa shinai honoo |-|Tiếng Anh= The lamplight I want to protect is always by my side It’s always reaching me with its innocent cheering It makes me stronger For the moment of an even brighter smile, I’m sure I want to keep that promise, within my chest It’s going to get hot today again Passion that bursts out and precious bonds That’s how you always get me heated I’ll keep burning through with these legs no matter where I go The wick of my heart will never fade, flames The person who let me make my own selfish choices The person who spoke to me when I hesitated to move forward I’m thankful for them That’s why I’m here at this place again That’s why I’ll aim for the goal as many times as it takes I’ll never run away There are a lot of reasons for wanting to believe in passion I’ll be able to run straight forward from now on I’ll keep challenging any place with these legs And as I go, I’ll bring my infinite dreams with me (These precious bonds… I’m thankful for them… They make me stronger) Passion that bursts out and precious bonds That’s how you always get me heated I’ll keep burning through with these legs no matter where I go The wick of my heart will never fade, flames |-|Tiếng Việt= Thứ ánh sáng mà tôi luôn muốn bảo vệ lúc nào cũng ở gần bên tôi Để mang đến sự đáp lại những lời cổ vũ chân thành nhất Giúp cho tôi mạnh mẽ hơn Hãy cười thật sảng khoái nhiều hơn nữa đi dù chỉ trong một phút chốc Chắc chắn với mong muốn hoàn thành lời hứa của tôi với trái tim này Hôm nay lại là một ngày tỏa sáng Trong những mối tương giao không thể nào mất đi và trong những niềm đam mê đang cháy bỏng Ngọn lửa của tôi ngày càng thêm bùng cháy thật mãnh liệt Trên đôi chân này cho dù ở bất cứ nơi đâu cũng sẽ tạo nên bàn thắng Tận sâu trong cốt lõi trái tim này không bao giờ tiêu tan đi, Ngọn lửa Cho những ai đã đồng ý và chấp nhận sự lựa chọn ích kỷ này Đến bao người đã cho tôi lời khuyên khi tôi do dự để bước về phía trước Xin cảm ơn tới tất cả Vì thế một lần nữa tôi lại đứng tại nơi này Không cần biết bao nhiêu thời gian mất đi, tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục hướng về mục tiêu duy nhất Đừng bao giờ nói câu từ bỏ Biết cách nào đây để lý giải cho nhiềm đam mê này một cách trọn vẹn Từ bây giờ tôi sẽ vươn hết sức mình thẳng tiến đến tương lai Dù cho bất kỳ thử thách nào đôi chân này vẫn sẽ tiếp tục tiến bước Đến bất cứ nơi nào với giấc mơ vô tận này, không chấm dứt (Những mối quan hệ đáng trân trọng này… tôi xin cảm ơn tất cả… nó đã giúp tôi trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn ) Cùng những niềm đam mê cháy bỏng và những sợi dây liên kết đầy qúy giá này Làm cho tôi càng trở nên thêm mạnh mẽ hơn Dù cho ở bất cứ nơi nào đôi chân vẫn sẽ tạo nên bàn thắng Trái tim này tận sâu sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ lụi tàn đi, Ngọn lửa Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven